1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display apparatus having an improved backlight unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a display apparatus is an apparatus for displaying an image and includes a monitor, TV and so on. A spontaneous light-emitting display panel such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) and a light-receiving display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel are used in the display apparatus.
The present disclosure relates generally to the light-receiving display panel and includes a display panel configured with a liquid crystal panel to display an image and a backlight unit disposed at a rear side of the display panel.
The backlight unit includes a light-emitting diode as a light source for providing light to the display panel. When the light source is disposed at one side of the display panel, an optical loss may occur, and light may not be evenly radiated on an entire area of the display panel, and thus a brightness difference occurs on an entire screen.